


where the bones will show through

by ikuzonos



Series: DR: TTNH Side Stories [3]
Category: DR: TTNH, Original Work
Genre: Angst, CH4 Magenta/Martyrdom Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Other, POV Second Person, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: It's something out of a nightmare.
Relationships: Fujita Minoru/Kanagaki Kazue
Series: DR: TTNH Side Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	where the bones will show through

**Author's Note:**

> This is from May 2019. If you remember the handgun stunt from chapter four... it's about that.

It’s something out of a nightmare.

Time after time, you’ve cried at the sight of each victim. Cried for their killers, and cried for those who remain. And now, you’re responsible for the carnage at hand.

There’s blood on your hands. Not visible to anyone but you, of course, but it doesn’t fade no matter how much you try to clean it off.

Your heart beats in time with the clock on the wall. The constant ticking is an endless reminder that it is counting down on what remains of your life.

Maybe you shouldn't wait. If you just take the shot now, you won’t have to stand here by yourself, staring at shaking hands and making conversation that will only be another factor in your damnation.

No. 

That’s not fair.

You could force them all to burn. You’ll have to wait. Wait until you can confess the sin that’s been doing nothing but plague your mind.

The stab wound in your shoulder aches. It must be infected. Not that it’ll ever matter, really. You’ll be dead long before it could even be an issue.

Funny. Just when you were finally starting to gain a reason to live.

The announcement plays. It won’t be long before your head will be on a spike. Grit your teeth and bear through it. Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do?

You’ve always been weak, so weak.

“Are you coming?”

Ah. Her.

You don’t know what she’s going to do. No doubt this will traumatize her ever further. 

(maybe you can’t do this, maybe it’s not worth it, maybe you won’t be selfish after all)

You beckon to her with your unbandaged hand. She approaches with a light smile, so innocent, so unknowing. It’s horrifying.

You almost wish that she could see through you. That she could pick out every morsel of your lies and tend to the wounds that nobody else sees. The look in her eyes is so calm that it makes you want to cry. If she really does know you so well, how can she not catch on?

So quickly that she won’t get a chance to see your hands, you grab her jacket and pull her into a kiss.

The last kiss.

“I love you,” you breath. The handgun presses treacherously against your rib-cage.

When you pull back (hiding your hand), you get another look at her, and somehow… Somehow… She’s changed. 

Or, no. No…

The look in her eyes isn’t calm, it’s filled with grief. Her face of vacant of true emotion. It was like this all along. You just didn’t watch close enough.

Maybe she does know. Maybe  _ you _ can’t see through  _ her. _

You slip your left hand into her right. As you walk to the elevator together, you know that once she lets go, you’ll never hold her hand again.

You will enter hell together, but only she will rise again.

The doors open.

Your resolve doesn’t waver.


End file.
